


Sans and Flowey are eSEXculant

by Canandwillchangethislateragain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Flowey has an flower penis, Flowey is an pervert, M/M, Not sure it it even counts as an penis, Sad Sans, Sans is an prostitute, Sans raped, Undertale sans sex, sexual consent, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canandwillchangethislateragain/pseuds/Canandwillchangethislateragain
Summary: Flowey and sans have casual sexThe pic is how I think sans foundout.you know what maybe the cliff hanger was an bad idea I suck at continuing storys maybe I should focus on oneshots but I have got the next chapter semi written but I now suck at getting things out





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sans slept standing up   
Outta place from the snow the plant green and bright yellow an vine slowly swept up sans leg .  
And subtly tugged  
"Hey trashbag,,.. Sans woke   Flowey  ground with an poff of yellow the sweet smell.  
""Hiya weed,,. Sans winked his right eye flowey used to be scared when sans winked that eye  
Then he found sans winked that eye on all his secrets not just genocide ones.  
Some secrets were very very flower smelling flowey blushed just thinking about it  
Sans collectively moved his eyes to see flowey wrapping around his leg he extended his stalk to sans face  
His frown kinda pudgy his eyes squinting  
Flowey didn't know when this started he didn't even know how many times he reset he lost count  
He didn't know the exact timeline where he wanted this.

Flowey kissed sans on the cheek sans winked "You clearly wanna eSexulant time on this reset,,.  
,, Wow an the idiot trash bag can keep up with what's going on,,.

Flowey gained himself around sans neck then snuggled up to his face and neck an movement sans was familiar with  
"Come on my room is waiting for us,,.  
Sans pets flowey as they both shortcut to his room with an slight klick

The first thing flowey sore was sans lock the door his mouth went into the same primordial grin he used so many times.   Everything darkened as flowey encompassed most of the room.

Sans quickly found himself off his feet flowey wiggled and writhed sans was held midair with his feet in the air time the mass of green plantmatter collected around his chest area.

He willingly let his jacket fall to the ground and found the vines lifting the shirt he was wearing over his head revealed they were all over giving him the relief of flowey making sure he was ready cause sans sure wasn't ready for those spikes

An flower swarmed himself an bouquet of spikes and leaves an single stem with an large flower who's eyes quickly pushed down his other two vines  one posed spreading across the sides of sanses ribs the ends that he used to hold poised to do just that.

The other Was heading to his lower half floweys face bent over  picking sans up more the spikes withdrew leaving soft looking bright green vines that went under senses back supporting him.  
Sans bone hand gripped the elastic in his pants pushing it down floweys vines were poised hanging on the side of his pelvis and let it land on top of his  shirt.

""We certainly don't want any spikes in sexual activity,,.  
"But I certainly wanna put an spike in you,,  
"Then do it . Flowey reacted grinning going close his spikes those red  
"Your an eager idiot,,.

Sans shaked the red thorns drained there way across his cheek "I know you want to have an fucking good time but,,.  
Flowey said "Oh I know,,. Flowey snaked forward wrapping himself around sans neck "Your just fucking me cause you,ve got nothing better to do,,.  
Flowey took sans eyes blackening as confirmation  
Flowey paused his vines determined red thorns  seemed to take their time  
Before just bursting in laughing his demonic laugh that made sans glad he made his room dimensionally phased  
"Oh Sansy sans that's as good as reason as any,,. Flowey unwound himself from senses neck letting his head dangle above making itseem like he wa holding sans bridlestyle again "I,m surprised you let me near ok at all after you sore me with the trashbag,,.  
"Welp that's why you fuck trash bags in private,,.  
Sans blue glowing dick shot out sans felt the air

Flowey went back in surprise before leaning foreword grinning lustfully watching the magic spread whirling blue and yellow connecting an stomach  whitch just came up to covering the ribs and delicately the magic gently  just overlapped the ribs even his limbs lit up slightly on the joints.

Flowey blushed before grinning

Flowey had to admit this was not the first time he'd seen sans like this.  
He was stile blushing when he thought he'd been underground for a longtime he'd known from history that skeletons often  captured and forced to do bondage and sexual acts children only had an miniscule amount to happen due to skeletons cruel treatment leaving them not with enough hope for fertility.

Floweys vines gently found themselves gently caressing his ribs moving through the ribs under his skin  he thought " Is sansy fertile,,. As his other vines leaned in caressing the muscled around his dick sans happily sighed spreading his legs  ready for the reception more his hands went above his head.

Flowey could see his arms and legs glowing patchy light  
It was then flowey twinged he knew this position Flowey then grinned going vertically so his stem was aligned.

above senses spread legs was an determined and red seed blew out the red petals open around it The end extended in Flowey got that primordial grin again.

Sans sweated slightly when flowey grabbed his chin and said  "Put it all into me,,.

The vines soothed

Sans groaned back arching as the tip leaking blue fluid was seen.  
Inside his ribs pink and red buds were seen opening it started with his soul flashing  the pointed of vines wrapped around it.  
And he arched energy coming foreword the glow spread from his chest from his stomach blue yellow clashed together green mashed to.

Sans arched again this time  
The private tip was massaged again  
It was quickly squished apart from  
Next the bud collapsed red squirted then it came out.

It didn't take long for flowey to have an comeback ejaculating himself into sans who arched pelvis first into him in response flowey could feel the energy in the air lighting it up in tiny little flames he was gripping  
His bones pulsed with blue yellow and green light only his face had the white look by now.

Flowey felt sans wrap his arms around him they both grunted from the sudden influx as their seeds touched again  flowey wrapped his leaves holding him tight sans moaned as he waved his body.

His movements steady flowey bent to the thrusts  
The red liquid squirted his eyes went down around sanses soul pink flowers budded and bloomed.  
The lights flashed the speed increased.

Sans moaned as flowey started kissing his rapidly flashing chest spreading from his soul their seeds found each other with each pulse of light.

White light started off small then quickly spread with each time  
Sans moaned as flowey left the seed in watching sans whirl his arms above his head hands pulsing with erratic magic matching the rest of his body sweat glistening to the magic  flowey drooled in this state he just wanted to pin him down and keep him like this forever he understood what they were thinking now those people were less gross floweys vines shifted pleasure into the soul more.

Sans moaned.

Right before sans fully arched in the air lighting up  back energy shot out the tip heating up the seed inclined in until it was bright orange with heat.

It smoked they both panted then suddenly sans pulled out.

Flowey looked down surprised sans grit his teeth as his penis pulsed the light pulsed backwards sans sweated trembling in pain as his whole body looked like it short circuited

""No,,.  Flowey squeaked  
Flowey looked disappointed "dammit Sans you idiot,,. Sans stood up tugging at the vines pinching as they lodged into flesh floweys vines were seen grasping as his soul flickered outta interactivity  flowey watched regretting as the ecto torso like an wave his dick. Flowey whimpered as the deflating plunk of lust his vines went limp deflating pollen filled the air.

"Flowey take your vines outta me,,.  
Flowey felt disappointed  
"Weed let me go you know I have to keep it in,,.  
Flowey whimpered "But I told you to put it all into me,,.  
Sans ""No II,,. His eyes went black ""you know that I can't finish he would know it's gorn,,  
Floweys sideways face looked dejected sans sweated feeling like flowey would grab it his invisible soul fluttered in fear.  
Flowey pouted with his vines wrapped and cushioning sans gave an good impression of him holding sans bridal style  
He muttered "Oh jeeze,,. He leant forward nuzzling his chest before kissing him mouthwise before letting him slipdown. Sans teleported without an word leaving flowey to ponder.

Skeletons often died they were nearly extinct flowey thought why why would someone force sans to act so dangerously flowey needed that energy out.

Flowey had somebody in his way  


 


	2. Pretty sure this is an bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure wrote this as more explaintation ounce I realized I made mistakes will take awhile but I write as I go

Sans sweated watching papyrus thinking  
How do I explain this  
sans hid hiding behind the trees shivering before shrugging ""nope,,. teleporting  
grr he hugged his chest his stomach moving with his breath as he teleported  
Sans soul felt like it was pounding as he teleported with another area he winched  
thinking sweating I have to go back to that flower.  
An white bit of short circuit went accross his body  
unknowingly behind him an out of existance being watched disapearing before sans could see him.  
Before reappearing ""Sans,,.  
Sans blinked the tall monster stood shadowing his shorter frame  
""What are you doing sans,,.  
Gaster stile looked suspicious sans looked down  
Sans found Gaster looking down sans quickly  
sans covered himself blushing ''Eh,,.  
Sans eyes tried to stay on the same spot  
""What can I say I was boned tired,,. Blinking  
Gasters eyebrowl raised sans was blinking  
It took some time to process steady he kept an strait  
``Sans,,.  
Sans shuttered at gasters tone ""I didn't give out,,.  
Gaster goes closer sans tries to back but he is grabbed on his wrist  
""Sans you know it's an risk,,.  
Sans grit tried to pull away ""Gaster you know me I allready said i won't giveout,,.  
""And I just didn't wanna be raped for ounce,,.  
Gaster said ""Now sans you know that's not true,,.  
""You,,. He stuttered ""Know,,.  
Sans shivered It geniune ""Know what I know how things are,,.  
He felt his hp leaving again the shuttering  
""Sans you shouldn't be teleport,,.  
Sans just simply said ""Fuck off,,.  
Sans teleported again sweating dammit.  
He was scared he heard the sound of slivering  
turning ``Flowey,,. Sans sweated thinking hehehe  
Both flowey and himwere in his locked lab flowey could do anything to him here Sans was ounce again relieved that flowey couldn't move savepoints  
``Goly smileytrash bag come back for a little something,,. Flowey was there  
Sans Gulped seeing flowey dangle his clothes on his branches  
Sans thinking Maybe this was an bad idea  
Sans tried unerve himself with an pun  
''You sure enclothed it,,.with an wink  
Flowey moved forward danging it up sans sweated at his face ""Eh you wanna give those back pal,,.  
Flowey said ""Only if you sprall yourself to me and fuck me like he taught you,,.  
Sans blushed ``eheh Sorry weed no can do,,.  
Flowey came over sans sore the vines the red spiked one swerl around sans stepped backbefore they droped ``Ergghh worth an try here,,.  
He threw his clothes to him sans eyes flashed briefly then came back noted to dunk flowey if he tried anything sans winched white magic swerling across him.  
Flowey winched with him then went up to him ""Come on Sansy Just let me take that burden,,.  
When sans didn't tell him an answer flowey looked disapointed when sans  
""Flowey the answer is no,,.  
Flowey frowned slinking himself to his smallest size watching as sans slipped his pants back on  
""What are you pelverse,,. Flowey just took the hint  
``I'll be back trashbag,,. Before slithering out back wards.  
Sans felt his self created lung move before sitting down with an sigh slipping on his shirt  
this reset was going to be an longone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't go for awhile after this I'm not sure about the true villains in this

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note  
> Sorry I actually forgot to get sans to put his clothes on well currently he's just hiding naked cause he forgot his clothes in his haste.
> 
> I wanted complete sans bondage in this chapter but decided to put my headcannon on sans and flowey having casual sex on the resets and flowey wants sans to keep coming back so he treats sans well.
> 
> This is my firstime writing like this I have only my kinks and reading experience about this type of writing....Please No over the top hate
> 
> Flowey stile is lusty over sans but doesn't have purely nice motives and I've got some idea why spoilers
> 
> And skeleton sex is only dangerous if the energy meant for it was left to build in this story unfortunately some perverts were greedy wanting more and now they must not have good things  
> I think skeletons are the the most single race that I can think of that you can be fucked to extinction  
> Can someone please possibly suggest labels for this.


End file.
